Highschool -phan
by mynameiscarmen
Summary: Dan Howell is popular, gorgeous and could get anyone he wanted in school. Boy or girl. Phil Lester is shy, artistic and keeps to himself, head in the clouds in every moment. Dan hears Phil singing and is immediately intrigued by him. Relationships are formed. Possibly chaptered if interest is taken?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Dan Howell is popular, gorgeous and could get anyone he wanted in school. Boy or girl. Phil is shy, artistic and keeps to himself, head in the clouds in every moment. Dan spots Phil and is immediately intrigued by him. Relationships are formed.

A/N: you don't have to tell me, I know. This is possibly the most unoriginal piece ever, but I wanted to write and had no prompts so here goes nothing.  
Warnings: Swearing

(Dan's pov)

Everyday is the same for me. I roll out of bed, and prepare myself for the long, hard day I have ahead of me. What makes it worse is that I find myself constantly without energy, and surrounded by beings that lack the ability to hold conversations with any meaning. I couldn't tell you how many times I've plugged my headphones just to block out all of the lies and gossip spouted by the other "popular" kids. I honestly don't know how I even found myself in their clique, I share no common interest with them. But all that matters in that group is appearances, and I'm not bad looking myself (or so I've been told). So I was "welcomed" into their group with "warm arms", or as warm as plastic could get, anyway.

Parties are another thing that get you into the popular crowd. I find myself constantly hosting gatherings for hundreds of people I don't know, only in my house for the promise of alcohol and sex. I only allow it to happen because I'm always lonely. My parents are always away, to the extent that I'd say I live alone in this big, empty house. Void of any human interaction, bar wild parties and casual sex. Another reason why the "popular" kids like me, girls are always throwing their bodies at me. Meaning I have a lot more sex than expected for a 16 year old. But hey, I'm only a teenager. Hormones running wild and what not.

But this morning I woke up with hope that "Today might not be that bad" but I couldn't be more wrong. Firstly, who in the world enjoys a day full of history, maths and French? Not to mention the fact that I am hated by all of my teachers, for no apparent reason. So I spend most of my "learning" time with my head in my hands, running songs through my head until the gruelling hour is over. Secondly, I spent my lunchtime with jocks and cheerleaders. The only males in the group talking about fighting or having sex with girls, neither topic interested me, meaning I keep out of their conversations. And then the girls. Oh lord. Constantly arguing over who gets to speak to me, as if one word that left their mouth would interest me so much that I'd ask them to be my girlfriend there and then. To be fair, they all pride themselves on their image, albeit not a bad one, but none the less annoying. They're the clones of society. All blonde, tanned and each one more stupid than the last. Still, not a bad fuck though.

My day was running in the average fashion until I reached German at fourth period. The teacher reciting some verbs or shit that would "improve our language technique". She continued to interrogate the class about why they were not responding to the work, then she stopped at me. Shouting at me for my lack of feedback and "disgraceful attitude towards a beautiful language." I stared at her with dull eyes, letting a string of monotone words leave my mouth about how "I don't give a fuck about learning another language, English is enough for me." Which was then followed by a detention. Fucking great. Not only was I trapped in this shit hole for another 2 hours after school, but I was trapped with Mrs. Seth in FUCKING GERMAN.

(3rd person)  
The school bell rang and Dan reluctantly walked back to the language corridor for his detention, waiting outside for the previous class to be dismissed. He slumped against the wall and pushed his shiny brown fringe out of his chocolate eyes. He bit down on his lip as he entered the classroom, taking a seat at the furthest desk and throwing his backpack down by his chair. The minutes ticked on in utter silence. You could almost hear the dust particles falling on the already dusty objects in the dull, aged classroom. That was until Mrs. Seth told him she had to leave for ten minutes and "he was not to go anywhere". He simply nodded, knowing fine well he was not going to oblige to her wishes. Was he fuck staying in this classroom. He waited a few minutes after she had left and collected his things, slinging his bag over his shoulder and escaping down the corridor and out of the school.

He was walking out of the gates when he heard singing in the neighbouring art block. He stopped in his tracks and looked up, trying to spot who was singing so beautifully. To no avail, he turned his feet and walked into the art building, glancing into the classrooms until he spotted him. A boy with milky white skin, contrasting ebony hair and cerulean eyes. Which (thankfully) hadn't spotted him peering around the door frame. The boy had a build about the same size as Dan's, only slightly shorter. He was a truly beautiful being to look at. He almost looked like a piece of art himself, or so Dan thought.

The song ended and so did the mysterious boy's singing. He turned around to walk across the room when he spotted Dan, and immediately shrunk back into himself and blushed deep rouge.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable, I just heard singing and wanted to know who it was..." Dan rushed out, his words practically tripping over each other.

"I-I uhm, I-" the boy fell silent, a heavy blush still remaining painted onto his face, clearly still extremely embarrassed by the fact some one had heard him.

"I'm Dan" he smiled, trying to make the boy less nervous, because clearly he was a wreck right now.

"P-Phil" the other boy managed to stutter out.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around, Phil" Dan smiled before turning on his heel and walking straight out of that awkward situation. He couldn't help but think about how beautiful Phil was on the walk home. He knew he was bisexual, but he had never seen a boy quite like Phil. It was all he thought about all night, replaying his singing over and over in his head until he fell asleep that night.

A/N: oh god I'm sorry what did I write, I know this is awful but the next chapter will have Phil's perspective in it and will have actual character relationships built. Fml I can't write ok bye. Should I even write a next chapter or save everyone the hassle?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I am not proud of this chapter, I PROMISE you this will get better. I am just suffering with really bad writers block and god everything my brain comes up with is pure bull shit. I may write smut in later chapters? Swiggity swut do you want smut?  
Warnings: Swearing  
Pairing: Phan

(3rd person)  
The next day, Dan had wandered the halls aimlessly looking for Phil. The boy with fair skin and diamond eyes. For some reason, Dan had been drawn to Phil, it was like gravity. He never reciprocated feelings to anyone, it was his way of protecting himself, hiding away in that anything but perfect bubble. Stemming back from his habit of casual sex, if the other person gained feelings for Dan, he would leave without a second thought. A feeling that almost resembled fear shuddered through him when he felt the butterflies in his stomach thinking about Phil. Which was stupid, right? How could you feel so nervous thinking about someone you don't know? Well, Dan didn't know either. His pathetic attempts to find Phil were futile, what did he expect? That he would spot him and do "The Notebook" style run up and kiss? No. Because they don't, and won't ever may I add, know each other. He just needed to free his caged mind of "Phil thoughts".

But at the end of the day, Dan felt himself walking on autopilot to the art block. A glimmer of hope shining through his minds natural pessimism. The door was open as Dan stepped inside, once again hearing a faint melody, presumably from Phil. It felt wrong calling him by his first name, almost too personal for their circumstance. But what else was he going to call him? Beautiful stranger? No. Because that is horrifyingly cringeworthy. He walked towards the sound, slowing his pace as he reached the door, almost creeping down the corridor, with the idea that if he was quiet he could listen longer. The song grew to its crescendo, his voice reaching the same level of noise, projecting in the small room. Dan stood wide eyed staring at the unaware boy, breathing slowly, mouth parted in amazement. One again Phil had noticed him and turned the darkest shade of red imaginable, yet stayed silent only cleared his throat, clearly looking for explanation.

"I -er- wanted to tell you you're really good. Sorry again." This time the situation was even worse, and possibly twice as awkward, as this time Dan had set out with the intention of finding Phil again. Clearly, his intentions were not the best. Dan turned on his heel, walking out of the door, with his palms over his eyes muttering obscenities under his breath at his embarrassment.

"W-wait, Dan!" Phil shouted, still a dark shade of red, voice faltering under his shy nature, "Thank you." Phil spoke out again, with a faint smile placed on his lips.

Dan blushed even more and stuttered out a "you're welcome" which was only just quieter than a whisper. The once lively room filled with music and singing was now painfully quiet, both boys looking at each other but avoiding gazes.

"Do-do you want to maybe hang out sometime? I mean, only if you want to it's no big deal. In fact I shouldn't of said anything. Sorry." Dan turned to walk out again now extremely mad with himself at his outburst. THEY DON'T KNOW EACH OTHER. Could he get anymore stupid? Of course Phil would reject him, it was just plain awkward.

Dan was half way down the corridor when Phil reacted, rushing out of the classroom and grabbing Dan's arm to stop his hasty walking.

"I will hangout with you. I mean if you want to?" Phil muttered, secretly hoping Dan did. He always saw Dan in school, I mean he was the most attractive and popular boy there was here.

"Sure" Dan whispered, not intending to be so quiet, but his awkward nature just had to shine through now and make him look like a dork.

"Well, shall we go now? I mean- if you're not busy?"

"Uh, yeah. I mean if you're not? We could go to my place? It's only round the corner.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Phil smiled, speaking slightly louder than Dan. Where had all of his confidence come from? Phil was the shy kid nobody thought twice about when they saw him. Ask anyone who Phil Lester was and the repsonse you'd get would be a confused look and a "Who?".

"Okay" Dan smiled back, revealing his dimples. Phil stared at them, he always had a thing for dimples, especially on Daniel -freaking- Howell. Phil snapped out of his trance and went to collect his belongings, to shortly return and follow Dan's lead.

Where they moving too fast? They didn't know each other, yet they were going to hang out at Dan's house. Was this a bad idea? Most likely, but why not, right?

The boys talked on the short way home, discussing bands and video games. Turns out they had a lot in common, I mean come on- who doesn't like Muse and Crash Bandicoot?

They arrived at Dan's house, and Phil was shocked to see he lived in literally a mansion. They stepped through the front door onto marble tiles, velvet carpets trailing up stairs and a large crystal chandelier hanging in the centre of the hall. He hadn't realised Dan was so, putting it nicely, well off. Dan's house almost made Phil ashamed of his humble background.

"You okay there?" Dan mocked, laughing at Phil's expression.

"Dan, this place is amazing. I had no idea." Phil mumbled, still slightly nervous of Dan and his high status,

"I hate it. It's too big. I wish I lived in one of those little apartments, where everything is cosy and homely. I could get lost everyday in this place if I wanted to. It gets too lonely." Dan rambled, forgetting for once second that anyone could even hear him talking. He often got lost with his thoughts, speaking out loud accidentally a lot.

"No, I mean it's- I don't know. It's just amazing." Phil smiled at Dan, surprise creeping back onto his expression as he realised once more that he was in Dan Howell's house. This was crazy, Phil didn't think Dan had knew he was alive, but here he was.

"Follow me." Dan requested, walking down the overly large hall way, through a tiny door and up a flight of stairs. It almost seemed secret, it was dark and small, almost like a secret passage way. When they reached the top of the stairs, the corridor continued for a short while before they reached a door covered in posters. Dan pushed his body into the door until it fell open, revealing the insides of the room to be a normal teenagers bedroom. It was dark, messy and small, and oddly didn't match the rest of the house. Phil pondered over the concept until he realised what Dan had said, he wanted to live in a small apartment, he wanted a confined space.  
The boys stepped inside, Phil lingering around the inside of the door while Dan jumped onto his bed with a grunt.

"What's the matter? You look like you're about to shit yourself in fear, Phil. I'm not /that/ scary am I?" Dan asked and laughed at the thought that Phil was /scared/ of him. He was possibly the least intimidating person in the world.

"No, I'm just confused. Why did you bring me here, Dan? I don't know you? Did someone set you up to do this? 'Get the weird kid into your bedroom and I will pay you a fiver?'" Phil asked, tone slightly harsh as his paranoia set in. See Phil was overly self conscious, he often felt he was being mocked when he wasn't. It was probably a side effect of having slight social anxiety.

"Phil, why would I do that? I'm just interested that's all. You seemed cool." Dan spoke back casually. He knew how to control people, but he didn't want that with Phill. He was so cripplingly lonely that he just wanted friendship, someone to laugh and play video games with him. Nobody really cared in the popular crowd, they just made him feel more alone.

"I don't know, Dan. Why would you do that? You're popular and I'm unknown at our school." Phil shrunk back into himself, the confidence wearing off, making him shy and unresponsive again.

"Phil. I am not popular, nor do I wish to be referred to as "popular". I only hang round with them because they provide limited company. I can't believe I'm about to say this, but I just wanted a friend." Dan rolled his eyes, why was Phil being like this? They had talked all the way home, now they were here he wanted to argue?

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just nobody ever notices me and I just got paranoid that you were pranking me." Phil said blushing, his quiet voice creeping back on.

"It's fine. Wanna play video games?" Dan asked, swiftly changing the subject in hope of easing the tension.

"Sure," Phil spoke again, trying to act like they were friends. _Platonic_ friends.

(Phil's POV)  
I walked over to his bed and perched on the edge, not making eye contact as he was spread out on the bed. I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks as I sat down. _Shit. Stop it. He is going to think you're weird. You've finally got a friend, be cool. He may be hot and you may have a crush on him but BE COOL, PHIL. _Dan started to boot up the console, finding it funny how there were so many better, newer ones out there, yet Dan chose to play on a PS2. He handed me a controller with a grin, he'd given me player two. Typical.

"Hey this is player two!" I retorted rolling my eyes at him.

"Yeah well this is my house, so I naturally take the role of Godlike player one." He smirked, showing me his dimples again.

"Hm, well if I beat you then I get player one. Deal?" I asked sticking out my hand for him to shake.

"Deal, Philip. Just don't cry when you loose." I laughed at him before focusing my eyes on the tv, waiting for the game to load. It was like my outburst less than 5 minutes ago had been forgotten. Maybe he really wanted to be friends. I could easily have a hot friend like him- _PHIL, STOP_.

We played a few rounds, and I was still to loose. I have to admit, the boy was a freaking genius when it came to Sonic.

"So what happened to winning, Phil? Because all I see is you forever being player two." Dan mocked, sticking his tongue out of the side of his mouth in mockery.

"I call hax." I mutter, shooting him daggers.

"Woah, if looks could kill. Or maybe it's the fact that you're shit and I'm an impeccable player." He retorts, puffing out his chest, trying to be strong. /Clearly/ failing.

"Shut up, you little shit." I threw back and shoved him off the bed. That'll teach him to be so sassy.

"OW, you're possibly the biggest dick in the universe, Philip." His voice being muffled by the carpet he had his face pressed into. I rolled to the other side of the bed so I could see Dan's face, I laughed to see him face planted to the floor, not even bothering to move.

"Get up then, lazy." I nudged him, coaxing him to get up and reset the game.

"Help me then, it's you're fault I'm down here." He demanded putting his arm up in the air to be lifted up. I took it and pulled, only to have him pull back with all of the force he contained, making me fall the floor. Practically on top of him.

"OwowowOW. I go to do a good dead and you repay me like THIS? No, I don't think this will do, Daniel." I mocked, rolling backwards, trying to conceal the blush so obviously placed on my cheeks. He had just pulled me onto him. _What_.

"And the reason I was down here in the first place was?" He said whilst sitting up so he could cross his legs, copying my position opposite him.

"Your sassiness gained you a place on the floor."

We fell into silence, just looking at each other. My eyes wandered down to his lips, those soft, plump lips. I honestly have no idea how long I must've been looking at them before Dan cleared his throat. /Oh/ /Lord/. I felt the hotness on my cheeks once more as I changed the direction of my gaze to the floor.

"Snacks? I don't know about you, but I'm starving." Dan rushed out, jumping to his feet and walking hurriedly to the door and stepping out into the darkness, before I joined him.  
_  
Oh shit. WELL DONE, PHIL. Now he definitely knows something_.

A/N: srsly should I write smut in the later chapters bc I'm feeling le vibes.  
Thank u for reading, it is appreciated :3.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: hello again dearest reader, you may ask my I am uploading two nights in a row. Well, my friends, I clearly am without a social life. I hope you love me for this. I don't even know what is going to happen next, I am improvising. It's like being on a rollercoaster in the dark. Except I'm not made from metal. And I don't carry people. And I'm nothing like a rollercoaster. Unless you count emotions. Because then I'm definitely a rollercoaster to the highest degree. *whispers* im sorry, please keep reading, I have nothing left to do in life.

Warnings: SMUT? MAYBE? I DON'T KNOW LIKE I SAID I AM IMPROVISING. IT IS LIKE BEING IN DRAMA. OK BYE. Also swearing. Also mentions of self harm. Lets just say we're delving into Phil's background. FINALLY IK

(Phil's POV) ~le diary entry~

21/8/13

_Dan and I have been inseparable since the first time we hung out around 7 weeks ago. So specific, I know. I see him around 3 times a week, every week. I'm out of my shell when I'm around him. Like I'm floating on a cloud. __**Really, Phil?**__ Anyway, I think I really like him. REALLY like him. Just something about how his deep, dark eyes light up when he laughs, or the way his dimples carve into his cheeks when he flashes his brilliant smile. I guess what I'm trying to tell myself is that I love him. I'd probably as far as saying he is my best friend. My only friend. Who would of guessed that a few months ago, Dan Howell would be so important to shy, lame Phil? I wouldn't in a million years. I feel like I've known him for much longer than I have. Is it possible to be so emotionally attached to someone I've known for so little time? But I guess that's just me. I'm broken and I want to be fixed. I don't open up easily because of the cutting, but when I get to know somebody I get so attached that I breakdown when they leave. I don't want Dan to leave me like everyone else. He means too much. We are literally the same person in two bodies, I've never met anyone I have so much in common with. I see him everyday at school, we spend all of the free time we have together, whether it be lunch time or free lessons. We will always be found together. Joking or talking about something everyone else would think was pathetic and childish, but so relevant to Dan and I. That's why I love him, everything he says is so, Dan. Dan being the definition of perfect. I know I shouldn't think if my close friend this way, but I just can't help myself. I feel guilty, but I just have nothing left to be passionate about._

_~end of diary entry~_

I slammed my diary shut, forgetting momentarily that it was 2 am, on a Thursday. I heard stirring down the hall and mentally cursed myself. 'If you've woken them up, I don't blame them for beating you' I told myself. I slipped under my bed sheets hoping to feel my eyes droop and to be swept away into a pit of unconsciousness. But all I felt was my eyes open wider, making me more alert. I changed my position so that my head was face down in my pillows, arms below the comforter. I felt a sharp scratch on my forearm as I placed them under. _Shit. It was my razor._

_You don't need this._

_You're better than this._

_**Oh, is that what you really think, Philip? You think you're better than this silly little charade you perpetually keep up? I think we both know you're nothing better than scar tissue. Ugly and useless.**_

I clasp the lifeless, cold piece of metal in my hands, and roll up my pyjama top. And well, the rest is history. Just other scars to my ever expanding collection.

(Dan's POV)

I rolled around in my bed, the blankets clung to me forming a tight, suffocating clasp which made me sigh out in frustration. I was wide awake. Again. Why, you ask? Well, that would be due to Phil. I just couldn't rid my thoughts of him. I didn't even know if I'd /want/ to do that. I needed to see him, talk to him, feel his presence. He was the only reason I felt fulfilled again. He is there for me when nobody is. His shyness is history to me now. Now he is just /Phil/. Lovely, innocent Philip. Not to mention the fact he is insanely attractive- BUT THAT SHOULDN'T MATTER BECAUSE YOU ARE

friends. Feelings aside, I truly believe Phil was /meant/ to be my best friend.

I got up from my bed, tripping over all of the shit I had on my floor.

_SHIT- FUCK- OW._

I had flashbacks to the first time Phil and I hung out, he'd pushed me to the floor and took the stupid mistake of "helping me up". I pulled him down next to me, where we sat staring at each others mouths for a few moments. Leaning closer, lips slightly parted. Until I cleared my throat and RUINED EVERYTHING. Maybe it was for the best that we didn't, I mean, I just wanted a friend. Not a fuck. I could have the latter at any moment if I wanted it.

I reached my feet once more and walked to my wardrobe and pulled on the closest outfit. Making sure I looked okay before I left.

I was going to see Phil. I knew where he lived, I'd been round a few times. I hoped he wasn't asleep, although he probably was. The time was 2:39 am. The likelihood of him sleeping was large. I walked in silence, relaxing in the cool night air, unwinding my mind. I looked up at the barely visible stars, light pollution drowning out each special glimmer millions of miles away. Space is confusing when you think about it, it is larger than words can express. It is an infinite pool of darkness, ever expanding into more darkness and constellations. I arrived at his home, it too was just as dark as the night sky. I grabbed a hand full of pebbles and walked round the back of the house, proceeding to throw them at Phil's window. It was kinda romantic if you thought about it.

(Phil's POV)

I was back under my bed sheets, they were vast and cold. Extremely unwelcoming. My wrist was still bleeding, wrapped in a secure bandage. Ironic when you think about it, we cover, clean and tend to wounds we purposely inflict on ourselves. Self harm is confusing, whether you've been through it or not. I heard sharp hits on my window, I got up to see what was going on to see Dan in my backyard, smiling timidly up at me. I pulled the rusty old latch on my window and whispered "Dan? What are you doing? It's like 3 am!"

"I'm lonely and I can't sleep" Dan pouted up at me. How could I resist him. I gestured for him to scale the wall into my bedroom. It wasn't as hard as I made it sound, we had a large flower ladder up the side of the house. Dan fell into my room with the grace of an elephant, hopefully not waking my parents. If you can call them parents.

"Where you asleep?" Dan whispered, looking slightly guilty.

"No, I couldn't. I was too busy thinking" I shouldn't have said that. I should NOT have said that. ((Hagrid quote, anybody?))

I went to sit back on my bed, gesturing for Dan to as well. He took off his shoes and coat, strange, I guess he didn't want to get my bed mucky.

"Funny thing, I was too. What were you thinking 'bout?" Dan asked, facial expression totally neutral.

"Just stuff." I mumbled and yawned, starting to get tired. THANK YOU BODY, NOW YOU DECIDE SLEEP IS IN ORDER.

"You seem pretty tired, want me to leave?" Dan inquisited.

"No, stay. I mean if you want?" I felt myself blush. Thank god it was pitch black in here.

"Sure, just promise me you won't have any wild dreams about me," Dan winked at me, I was hardcore blushing now. I could feel it searing through my cheeks.

"Daaaaan!" I whined, he always loved to embarrass me. Taking my shy nature for granted.

"Calm down, I was joking. Now cuddle me." Dan demanded, still smiling but with a stern expression.

"What?" I was unsure if I'd heard right, had he just asked for /cuddles/?

"You heard me, Phil." His voice was low as he pulled me down on the bed, curled into his side.

My eyes fell closed, arms wrapped around his waist and vice versa. My head pressed to his chest so I could hear his heart beat, it was like his own lullaby. Individual to him only. He stroked my hair absent mindedly, sending shivers down my spine and making me shake slightly.

"What's up? Are you cold?" He murmured into my ear, his warm breath ghosting on it. What was I supposed to say? 'No, you stroking my hair is making me jelly to your touch'? I simply nodded my head, hoping it would cover what I was really thinking. He pulled my duvet over us both, wrapping us up perfectly. We stayed in silence for the rest of the night, gradually falling into a deep sleep.

The sun beamed through a small crack in the curtains, making me stir and wiggle a tiny bit. I looked down, being met with Dan's gaze. His eyes were tired and bleary, but so very beautiful.

"Morning" I whispered, a smile ghosting across my lips. His grip was still tight around my waist.

"Ugh God what is the time. Jesus, Phil, it's probably like 7am." He murmured back, his voice husky and deep from sleep. I leaned across to my nightstand to read the clock, it was 12. 12pm. SHIT. We had school.

"Uh, Dan, it's midday." I searched his face for any sign of panic, only to see him shrug his shoulders.

"I guess we're not going to school today then," he remarked, laughing at the end of his sentence.

"We should probably get up, we can stay here today, if you want?" I asked knowing fine well that there was no way we were going to leave my house today.

"Yeah uh- okay. Phil I don't mean to make this awkward but, I have uhhh- 'morning problems'". I furrowed my brow, what was- ohhhh. Oh. Awkward. I just looked at him for a little while, trying to find the right words.

"Uh- well that's easily fixed, if you want it to be?" I suggested, so unsure of my words I didn't even think properly before they escaped my lips.

"Phil, really? I mean, we don't have to... If you don't want to?" He was blushing as he stuttered out his words, he almost looked excited. Did he want this? Did he want me?

((STOP READING IF UR NOT DOWN FOR SMUT. It's probably pretty irrelevant but what is a chaptered story without gay sexy times, I ask you that.))

"No, I want to." I said, looking into his eyes not breaking contact. They were filled with what I can only imagine to be- lust?

I reached down under the duvet, running my hand down his tanned stomach, stopping at the waistband of his jeans. I looked to him for permission, to which he nodded. I fiddled with the belt, until I heard a familiar metallic clink. I teased him once more by running my finger tips gently over the top of his clothed bulge. _Impressive, I _noted. His breath hitched, as he watched me. Mouth ajar, eyes glassy. I palmed him through his boxers, earning quiet whimpers from Dan.

"P-please, just touch me, Phil." He begged desperately. Did he want this that much?

I dipped my finger tips under the waistband of his boxers, pulling them down along with his jeans, and discarding them on the floor. I wrapped my hand around his member and squeezed, a moan escaping Dan. I had to admit, this was getting me hard. I stroked up and down, changing my grip, rubbing his slit relentlessly. Dan had been reduced to a panting, writhing mess in minutes. I was suddenly glad it was a weekday, my parents were at work.

I reached over to his face and whispered "Tell me when you're close" into his ear. Continuing my movements, until he managed to stutter "Phil- uh" cutting himself off with a throaty moan which made blood rush to my growing erection. I rubbed his slit again and murmured "Go ahead" back, which sent him over the edge. Spurting cum all over my hand. I stroked him through his orgasm, watching his face. He was sporting a look of pure bliss. Oh God was that hot.

I brought my hand back up, reaching for a tissue before being interupted by Dan tugging my cum covered hand back. I turned to face him, looking what I can only imagine to be confused, before he gestured to my hand, then to my mouth. This was probably crossing so many boundaries, but I couldn't give a flying fuck. I lifted my hand upto my mouth, still making eye contact, and licked all of Dan's seed from my hand. He tasted pretty fucking good.

"Kink?" I asked, to which I got a nod in reply. "Uh, Dan. I've got a problem too." I pulled the duvet down to uncover my bulge. He smirked and lowered himself down.

Well, that afternoon was pretty fucking eventful.

A/N: ha I can't write smut dnt judge me 0-o

TO THE READER WHO SUGGESTED SHY PHIL AND GHETTO DAN SEX, YOU MADE MY DAY. YOU HAVE INSPIRED ME TO WRITE THAT EXACT SCENE IN A LATER CHAPTER. I THANK YOU KIND SIR.


End file.
